fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukiko Inari
|name = Yukiko Akiyama |alias = The woman with a frozen heart She who breathes frost |kanji = 雪子秋山 |romaji = Yukiko Akiyama |race = Human (God Slayer) |gender = Female |age = 19 (Current) 25 (Future) |birthday = December 25th |height = 5'7.ft |weight = 180.lbs |blood type = O+ |eye color = Blue |hair color = Silver |birthplace = Iceberg |partners = |previous partners = |previous affiliation = |guild mark location = Right Hand |guild mark color = White |base of operations = Archer's Cross Guildhall |marital status = Single |spouse = |sexuality = Bisexual |affiliation = Archer's Cross |occupation = Legal Mage |previous occupation = Scholar Traveller |abilities = Ascension Ceremony Inner God |weaponry and armor = Trench Knife |magic = Blizzard God Slayer Magic(Freezing Flame God Mode) }} Yukiko Akiyama (雪子秋山, Child of the Snowy Mountain) is a quiet and reserved young woman born and raised in the frozen mountains of Iceberg where she and her father spent their lives isolated in their studies. After leaving her mountaintop home she traveled to Fiore where she joined Archer's Cross. It is here where she prefers to spend her time alone, training to further develop the magic that had been gifted to her by the Gods. Her unusually cold nature having earned her the nickname, "The woman with a frozen heart". Appearance Yukiko is a beautiful young woman with long silver hair that extends down to the middle of her back, often resting neatly between her shoulder blades. Her long hair is often pulled up into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way during her training or other physical activities. Her hair is said to have a nice sheen to it, often having a somewhat shining effect to it during sunny summer days. Her face consists of soft features, chubby cheeks on either side of her face. Her nose is thin and pointed ever so slightly upwards, making it all the easier to see her nostrils flare if she becomes angry or annoyed. Upturned eyes colored a most wonderful shade of blue that anyone would find captivating if not for the cold malice that is often layered behind them. Thin, slightly blue lips often sit as a scowl on her face even when she isn't necessarily angry as she suffers from what many have come to call "resting bitch face". Her head is diamond shaped, ending in a somewhat pointed chin. Her neck is a bit thick but just long enough so that it doesn't look as though her head is supported by her shoulders which lead down into toned arms, gained through her years of boxing, one of her few passions outside of her studies. They are long and thin, leading down into average size hands. Despite her constant usage of them, her hands remain soft. Her skin is soft and flawless, pale to the point of being only a few shades above porcelain. Her body is cold to the touch, radiating no warmth at all, not even from her breath. Her torso is thin but muscular, undefined but still there below a thin layer of fat. Her chest is not highly prominent on the upper region of her torso, possessing a B-cup bust size. Her torso leads down to thin hips, only being able to tell where they begin because of the slight curvature of that area. The muscles in her legs are a bit more defined, once again a result of her several years of boxing. Her legs are quite long, like that of a track runner. Yukiko's style rarely varies, only having a few different outfits that she wears regularly. A black tank-top normally under a white sweater with either a pair of sweat pants, blue jeans or a blue skirt. When wearing a skirt she will often wear knee-high socks or leggings, always wearing spandex underneath so that she always remains ready for combat if the need to fight arises. She also possesses a black cloak she once used for travel but now barely wears unless it is cold outside, not because the cold affects her in any way but because she believes it is best to keep un the appearance that it does to avoid drawing attention to herself. She owns two pairs of shoes, a pair of sneakers and a pair of boots, interchangeable with any of her outfits so she doesn't often care too much about which she wears. Personality Rarely having a conversation lasting more than a few sentences, Yukiko is known for her very quiet and reserved nature. She can often be found reading in her room or the guild's library. Her cold nature coupled with the icy temperatures that seem to follow her around are normally enough to keep others away. If those two things aren't enough to keep others away her sharp tongue and curt way of speaking to others is more often than not enough to drive them away. She cares little for others feelings, exploiting whatever weaknesses she finds in them the moment she sees an opening to do so, seeing to it that no one dares to confide or share secrets with her. She has a bit of an elitist attitude, talking down to others often when talking to them at all. Despite this, she realizes her limits and pushes them constantly in hopes of helping herself grow, believing that her magic would be one of the strongest in the world if she could only fully control it. While she is quick to annoyance which has a possibility to lead into anger she isn't much of a hothead, often doing whatever she can to remove herself from a situation before resorting to violence or threats. Yukiko is not known for her ability to work well with others, wanting to do things her way or not at all. During group battles she often tries to take point, fighting as if the others weren't there and recklessly endangering the others she is fighting alongside. On rare occasions, Yukiko can be spotted at a local coffee shop not far from the guildhall. This is the place she often comes to "socialize", listening to the conversations of others while enjoying a hot cup of coffee or tea. It is on these rare occasions that approaching her will not be met with immediate rejection, being willing to hold brief conversations so long as she can find meaning in them. It should be noted that even though she is more willing to listen to others during this time that her willingness to contribute to the conversation will normally remain at the same level. This is because she comes to the shop to receive information, not to give it out. Despite her best efforts, she has a tendency to get over excited when her favorite books or authors are brought up in conversation, ending up talking far more than she normally would. Once she has regained her composer she is normally embarrassed and will exit the conversation by either asking the one she was conversing with to leave or for her to leave herself. History Yukiko was born and raised in the mountains of Iceberg where she and her father lived in near total isolation all but for a small village at the base of the mountain. It was in this life that the two devoted their lives to the study of magic, specifically that of lost magic. Yukiko worked alongside her father as the two of them researched thousands of ancient texts depicting accounts of interactions with Gods and those who had been granted power from them. Her father eventually stumbled onto a text sent to him from a colleague in Sin which detailed how to summon a God to the earth. As a scholar and a mage who used summoning magic, her father had realized that they might have the once in a lifetime chance to study and learn from a God. After two years of studying the text and practicing the rituals, Yukiko watched as her father summoned the God who ruled over the mountain range in which they lived, an Ice Goddess named Weiss. After begging the Goddess and offering his eternal loyalty and worship, Weiss agreed to teach Yukiko God slayer magic. Yukiko spent the next several years training under the tutelage of the Goddess, learning the Goddess's Blizzard God Slayer Magic. An accident during her training resulted in the death of her father and the complete freezing of her home. With Yukiko's father gone, and therefore the Goddess's anchor to this world, Weiss disappeared, leaving Yukiko to discover the full power of her magic all on her own. She did find out how to unfreeze the house and her father but it was far too late to save either at that time. Thousands of ancient documents and important research completely ruined. Realizing she no longer had a reason to remain living on the mountain top she took all of the money she could find within the house and left in search of a new place to call home. Her journey eventually led her to Hibiscus Village where she ran out of money and was forced to find a job to survive. With little to no social skills and no talents beyond her magic and intermediate level knowledge of lost magic she had no other choice but to join the nearest guild, joining Archer's Cross soon after where she now resides as a member. Equipment Trench Knife: One of the few remaining objects she brought from her mountain home, Yukiko carries her father's old Trench knife with her as both a means of protecting herself and as a sort of good luck charm. Measuring in at about six inches long, the black colored blade of this knife is kept razor sharp. The knife's guard also doubles as a single knuckle duster which allows her to utilize her skill in hand to hand combat even during combat involving weapons. The handle of the knife is made of a combination of rubber and leather allowing the user to keep a firm grip on the blade even during the most stressful and heated battles. The metal which makes up the blade and knuckle duster is titanium with stainless steel making up the metal parts of the handle. The knife is lightweight, weighing less that one pound which allows it to be used for deadly combo slashes without draining the user's stamina. Her knife is kept in a black sheath on her lower back attached to her belt, making it easily accessible to her. Magic & Abilities Non-magical Abilities Slightly Above Average Intelligence: Yukiko has spent the greater majority of her life under the wing of her father, a brilliant man who had devoted his entire life to the research of magic, both lost and otherwise. Her father taught her a great many things about magic, allowing her to act as his assistant in many of his studies and experiments. It was through his teaching and what she saw that she gained a great deal of knowledge about magic. Her knowledge was further developed via her training with Weiss who explained to her the nature and secrets behind God slayer magic, even granting her the ability to use Inner God, an ability that allows the user to temporarily obtain the full knowledge of the God they had studied under. Despite her great deal of knowledge in this one subject area, Yukiko lacks basic knowledge of many things people her age should have already learned. Her understanding of how to interact with others lacks greatly and normally leads to her not trying at all. When first leaving her mountain home she lacked a great deal of knowledge about just how advanced the outside world had become, only ever having seen primitive communication lacrima, never having seen running indoor water or microwavable foods, believing them to have been nothing but fiction found in some of the books her father had allowed her to read. Her IQ is 120. Multilangual: Having been raised in the country of Iceberg she originally didn't speak the Fioren language, having to learn it by herself. Though she has gotten much better at it over time, there are still some words she has a difficult time and her unwillingness to speak with others does not help this fact. She relies mostly on books to help her stay fluent in and continue learning the Fioren language. There are times in which she will slip back into her native tongue, normally when she is surprised or becomes excited. During her travels before coming to Fiore she spent time in Bosco where she learned to speak Bosconian, having also learned to read it at a basic level. Incredible Strength and sturdiness: As a result of her effort combined with her changed physiology obtained through the learning of God slayer magic, Yukiko possesses strength not commonly believed to be possessed by women of her size. She has a compact muscle structure throughout her body, allowing her to lift and throw things several times her own weight. Her strength becomes particularly deadly when combined with her fighting style, her punches and kicks carrying enough force behind them to shatter skulls and ribs. Her bones are also quite strong, being much denser than regular human bones which allows them to take more punishment without breaking. Falling from tall heights and taking attacks from heavy blunt weapons head on does little to stop her. Enhanced Reflexes and Observational Skills: Yukiko is the type of person who consciously collects large amounts of information from her environment. While all humans do this, their brains normally shift through and forget most of this information within only a few seconds of obtaining it. Yukiko consciously reads through this information, picking out what is important and what isn't rather than allowing her brain to miss or forget important information. Sights, smells, the very feeling of the changes in the air around her are sorted through in a matter of a few milliseconds to give her a detailed map of her environment. Movement particularly has a tendency to catch her eye, allowing her to quickly locate and lock on to moving objects around her. This allows her reaction time to be twice that of a regular human, her muscles quickly and efficiently obey her commands to dodge or counter oncoming attacks. Both of these skills are likely boosted by her changed physiology to reach the advanced height they have. Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Boxing': One of the very few physical activities Yukiko ever took interest in she began self-training herself in the art for several years using some of the books on the subject her father had gathered over the years. After leaving her home and joining Archer's cross she quickly began taking lessons, applying the knowledge gained from her time studying she quickly advanced through the classes. Yukiko's style is a mixture between that of an out-fighter and a puncher. She prefers to keep her distance, relying on quick, well-aimed punches to get the job done. Despite her preference she knew that real fights were rarely as well organized as something like a boxing match, prompting her to try to mix up her style, adopting the style of a puncher which allows her to get in close and wear down her opponent with a series of quick and sometimes deadly combos. Because of how similar the two styles are, they meld together quite well, making her a versatile and fearsome opponent. *'Krav Maga ': An extremely efficient form of combat known for its brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter-attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: Yukiko is a strong mage with the potential of becoming a truly fearsome and powerful one. Her changed physiology via the learning of God Slayer magic has transformed her magic origin into one capable of holding such a massive amount of magical energy. While she does possess a nearly unfathomable amount of magic she is not yet skilled enough to use it to its fullest, often using too much magic when casting basic spells which has a tendency to drain her energy quickly, even if large amounts of magic still remain within her origin. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of one's magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Yukiko's aura is that of an S-class aura and is a deep blue color, often radiating an icy wind from it, known to quickly drop the temperature of the air around her. Blizzard God's Freezing Aura: As part of the changed physiology due to her learning Blizzard God Slayer Magic, Yukiko no longer emits or produces heat. Her body naturally absorbs heat from the surrounding area, emitting an icy cold aura from her body that makes her skin cold to the touch and often lowers the temperature of any room she stays in for an extended period of time. This process works mostly through her respiratory system, breathing in the room temperature air around her and exhaling cold, frosty air. She also absorbs heat through her skin, taking it in like all humans do but failing to put any out, ultimately leading to her lowering the temperature of the area around her. Even if she isn't in a room or closed space a three foot radius around her is always at least a few degrees cooler than anywhere elese nearby. Ascension Ceremony: The highest ability a God slayer can achieve, granting the user the power of a God and allowing them to Embody their form for a period of time. This ability allows God slayers to push beyond their human capabilities and essentially attain the closest thing one could possibly call Godhood, users who enter this form are often referred to as Demi-Gods. It boosts their natural capabilities just as much as their magical, giving them immeasurable strength and speed, heightened senses and reflexes. The increase in their magical abilities extends to their other magics as well, allowing them to achieve the fullest possibly potential of everything that they are. When in this form God slayers produce a "Godly Aura" which grants them incredible healing abilities, allowing them to heal almost instantly from semi-severe wounds as well as giving them the ability to fly. Users can also offer their blessings to others, granting them the ability to heal or fly for a short time. Ethernano blessing, another ability gifted to users upon entering this state allows them to absorb pure ethernano form the surrounding area to replenish their magical reserves. Dogma is the final and most powerful ability gained by the ascended, allowing them to oppose divine authority over an area, releasing all of their power into a single devastating attack that only targets those the user sees as enemies. Once Dogma has been used the God slayer is forced from their ascended form and left unable to use magic for a period of time. It should be noted that this ability does not come without risk, the more the ability is used, the harder it is for a user to exit it and return to their normal form, though, with enough training this can be avoided. Another danger that comes from the using of ethernano blessing is that if used too often the user might become unable to naturally produce ethernano within their own body. Inner God: An ability gifted to first generation God slayers by their teacher which allows the user to temporarily obtain the knowledge of a God. In order for a God slayer to obtain this ability, their teacher must implant a part of their soul into the mind of the student, this shard of the God's is its own entity which will grow and change along with the God slayer. Once this is done the ability can be activated through meditation, the alter ego taking over once the God slayer in question has completely cleared their mind. The psyche of both the God soul and the God slayer synchronize, allowing the God slayer's mind to evolve to the point of becoming its own dimension in and of itself, elevating the God slayer's mind to a higher consciousness where they will gain the wisdom and knowledge of a heavenly being. When this ability is active the user has the ability to think and act with complete rationality and unbias, having a deeper understanding of the world and its truths. This ability gives the God Slayer something similar in nature to future sight/clairvoyance, allowing them to easily predict their opponents moves several attacks ahead. The range of this future sight being limited only by the wisdom and knowledge of both the teacher and the student combined. Their rational thought allows them to continue forward, unhindered by any form of emotion which in turn means that the God slayer is able to achieve their highest potential without fear of failure or death. Their higher consciousness allows the to give their thoughts physical form in the form of energy attacks, similar to Telekinesis and Telepathy. These psychic attacks can also be used for defense. As mentioned before, the evolution of the God slayer's mind transforms it into a dimension which is nearly impossible to escape from if sent there by the God slayer, such a feat being capable through physical contact with said God slayer. This dimension can take on any form and the God slayer holds absolute authority over this dimension. They have the ability to warp and manipulate this dimension however they please, changing how others perceive time, the weather and landscape, and even the very laws of physics are theirs to command. There is one single thing in which God slayers cannot manipulate and that is living creatures. Their authority doesn't extend living things pulled into this dimension, being unable to simply command their deaths to make it true. Maintaining this world is very draining to even the most powerful of God slayers, only being able to hold objects in this world for a limited period of time. Like all great powers there are consequences for using them. Each time a God slayer activates this ability they lose a piece of themselves, using it often enough will drive the user to complete insanity and as a result the user will become a feral God slayer, a mindless and destrucive beast that will not stop until it has been slain. Using this ability will leave the God slayer burned out at the end, being unable to continue expending magical power, meaning that it is during this limited time frame that a God slayer must kill or defeat their opponent. Unlike Ascension Ceremony, which changes the user's body and power level to that of a God, this ability simply changes the user's mind. Magic Blizzard God Slayer Magic Blizzard God Slayer Magic (吹雪滅神魔法, Fubuki metsujin Mahō) is a form of Caster, Lost, and Slayer magic that utilizes the element of Ice to give the user the ability to battle, defeat, and even slay Gods, though it can be noted that while God slayer magic makes the job of killing a God a much more simple one, powerful mages have been shown to slay Gods without the use of God slayer magic. It is a magic that can be learned in several ways similar to its slayer counterpart, Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way that one can learn this form of magic is to be taught by a God themselves which allows users who learn through this way to be granted extra powers of some sort normally manifesting itself in the form of Dual elements or other boosts to power. God slayers that learn God slayer magic through this method have come to be known as fist generation God slayers, the most versatile generation of the two currently known generations. God slayer magic can also be taught through the use of ancient grimoires, allowing the magic to be studied and then applied in combat. Another way this generation of God slayers can learn this magic is through having a God slayer lacrima implanted into their bodies. God slayers who learn through this form have come to be known as second generation god slayers. This particular form of God slayer magic was taught to Yukiko by the Ice God, Weiss, summoned to earth my Yukiko's father. It was through this training that Yukiko obtained this magic. Like all God slayer magic regardless of element, Yukiko's ice is black in color, appearing very different from its dragon slayer counterpart. The ice utilized by Blizzard God slayers is far stronger than regular ice, in no way fragile or frail, having a very similar strength to that of iron. The temperature of A Blizzard God's ice can be measured at around -109°F (-78°C), instantly freezing skin on contact, leaving a burning sensation to become present on the skin where contact was made, causing blisters and possible frostbite within moments of contact. This temperature can be found in all basic and intermediate Blizzard God slayer spells, secret arts having the ability to reach temperatures lower than -321 degrees Fahrenheit (-196 degrees Celsius) causing frostbite on contact and freezing nearly anything it touches after only a few brief moments of contact. Blizzard God slayers have the ability to mold their ice similar to a molding magic, creating swords, armor, and even beasts to aid them in battle. God slayers, like all slayers, possess a different physiology than that of a regular human, their body being morphed by the magic into that of a God's. The magic transforming the user's magic origin, allowing them to possess such powerful magic. This change occurs during the user's training with said magic, eventually allowing the user to embody their element. Users of this particular type of God slayer magic are completely immune to the cold, incredibly low temperatures having no negative effects on their bodies. The drawback to this is that these God slayers radiate a very cold aura from themselves, making whatever room they're in at least five degrees colder than anywhere else in a house or building. Like all slayers the user is granted immunity from their own element, being able to devour it to boost their own strength and magic. An ability possessed only by God slayers, however, is their ability to devour their own magic, something that would cause illness to any other slayer type. Doing this allows them to regain some of the magic used to create their spell in the case that said spell misses its target. Basic and intermediate Spells *'Blizzard God's Bellow' (吹雪神怒号, fubuki kami dogou): A God slayer's bellow is their signature attack, normally the first learned by God slayers and there for one of its most basic. A Blizzard God's bellow is one of their most basic yet powerful spells and can be can actually take on two different forms. Like all Breath spells, Blizzard God's bellow is cast from the user's mouth, initiated when the user takes in a deep breath as they gather their magic into their lungs. The user will then exhale heavily, spewing forth one of two different possible forms this bellow can take. The first being that of several giant shards of ice meant that can cause massive blunt and cutting damage, often burying its victim under up to a hundred pounds of ice and snow. This snow and ice maintains a temperature of around -109°F (-78°C), causing frostbite, blisters, and burns after a few moments of brief contact. The second form this bellow can take is that of a black mist, lowering the temperature of anything it touches by up to twenty degrees Fahrenheit, possibly causing hypothermia and other complications the longer one stays within it. This black mist has a radius of about thirty feet around the user, meant to keep foes at a distance while the user prepares a more damaging attack. *'Frost Excalibur' (霜エクスカリバー, shimo ekusukaribaa): A basic spell of Blizzard God Slayer magic that utilizes a Blizzard God Slayer's ability to mold their ice. The user crosses their arms out in front of them with their palms open before two magic circles will appear before moving upwards toward the sky as it creates two swords. Despite the spells name, the swords created by this spell are that of twin short swords rather than the longsword normally associated with the name Excalibur. The two swords measure about three feet long, made of thick ice as strong as iron. The twin swords are incredibly sharp, cutting through flesh and bone with relative ease making them incredibly deadly weapons when used correctly. Because this spell creates two blades, it is best utilized alongside a dual blade technique of some kind. *'Snow Woman's Claws' (雪女爪, yukionna tsume): A basic spell of Blizzard God Slayer magic that once again utilizes a God slayer's ability to mold their magic into different shapes and objects. This spell allows the user to create clawed gauntlets made of ice to slash at and punch foes. The user activates this spell by holding their hands out in front of them with one on top of the other. Ice will then begin covering both hands until they become completely encased, cracks will then begin to form before shattering to reveal the newly formed gauntlets. These gauntlets are black in color, being at least one two inches thick with ice as hard as iron. The claws this gauntlet is known for measure six inches long, being razor sharp and capable of cutting through flesh, bone, and even some armors with ease. These clawed fingers can be bent to allow the user to punch opponents if the user feels it is necessary. The gauntlet covers the user's hands, fingers, and forearm up to just below the elbow. *'Blizzard God's Smite' (吹雪神刑罰, fubuki kami keibatsu): A basic spell of Blizzard God slayer magic that allows the user to create shards of ice to impale opponents. The user casts this spell by holding their hand into the air above them. At this point, several small magic circles will appear above the user of surrounding the opponent. These circles will produce several pointed ice needles that will be shot from said circles at high speeds. These shards of ice can vary in length, some can measure upwards of three to four feet while others can be as small as six inches to a foot long. Giant shards called javelins may also be created with the intention of completely destroying a target's internal organs. Black in color and similar in strength to an iron rod, these icy spears of death are nothing to shake your head at. Those who are impaled upon these holy spears are often called the divinely punished, their lives wiped from the world in such a painful and horrific way because it was the will of the Gods cleansing the world of their existence. *'Blizzard God's Blessed Creation' (吹雪神幸い誕生, fubuki kami saiwai tanjou): An intermediate spell of Blizzard God slayer magic that one again takes advantage of the user's ability to mold and shape their magic into different objects. This particular spell has the God slayer create a life-size dragon to attack their opponents. While, of course, this replica is in now way as powerful as the giant lizards once were, the mere sight of such a large creation is normally enough to frighten and intimidate even the bravest of opponents. The ice dragon created through the use of this spell stands at around seventy feet tall, towering over humans as if they were ants. Like all dynamic spells of any maker magic, the creature must be installed with a command upon its creation as these creations are not given the ability to think or act on their own, simply being mindless puppets to be used to achieve their creator's goals. These commands can be as vague or specific as you like, however, it should be noted that specific commands tend to get the best results. The dragon is black in color, being made of ice just a bit stronger than that of the ice created during the casting of basic Blizzard God slayer spells. Several jagged shards of ice extend outward from the dragon's body to give it a rigid and rough feel, similar to that of scales. Long ice claws extend outward from each of their four feet and giant sheets of flexible ice make up its wings. The beast is capable of shooting a blast of ice from its mouth, an attack meant to look like that of a Dragon's roar, further trying to make the ice replica seem like the real thing. *'Blizzard God's Eternal Kiss' (吹雪神限りない接吻, fubuki kami kagirinai seppun): *'Blizzard God's Sacred Armor' (吹雪神聖なる鎧, fubuki kami seinaru yoroi): Advanced Spells/Secret Arts *'Blizzard God's Divine Authority' (吹雪神天来威勢, fubuki kami tenrai isei): *'Freezing Sword of Damocles' (凝固剣のダモクレス, gyouko ken no Damokuresu): Alternate Modes Absolute Zero Mode (零度形式, Reido keishiki): The most powerful mode of Blizzard God slayer magic unlocked by the user upon their complete mastery of the magic, as a testament to their absolute authority over the element of Ice the user is able to freeze time for a short period.TBC Freezing Flame God Mode Freezing Flame God Mode (凝固炎神形式, Gyouko honoo kami keishiki) is a dual element mode which utilizes the two elements of Ice and Fire, granting the user the ability to fight, defeat, and even slay Gods. A God slayer has the possibility of achieving a dual mode upon the consumption of another God slayer's element, allowing the two different God slayer magics to fuse into one which utilizes the properties of both. Dual element God Slayer modes are known for being more destructive than single element magics, granting the user immeasurable power. There are several reasons in which why only a few God slayers can achieve a dual mode, one of which being the incredible amount of stress that consuming an element that isn't their own puts on a God slayer's body. The second being that the element consumed must blend well with the user's preexisting element. Elements like Water and Darkness, Snow and wood, Ice and sand. If users of either of these two elements were to devour one another's they would not mix and instead cause serious harm to the consumer, making them very ill to the point of vomiting blood and possibly causing death. God slayers who already possess a dual element are forbidden from devouring a third, the strain on the body being far too great for anyone to bear. Even the most powerful of God slayers who attempt this will end up in the hospital if not killed immediately. Like all God Slayer Magic, the Fire-like appearance the freezing flames take are black in color. These flames fluctuate greatly in temperature, having the ability to go from temperatures below -109°F (-78°C) to temperatures exceeding 2,700 °F (1,500 °C) in the matter of a few seconds. This makes a deadly combo for those who come in contact with these flames, the sudden drop and then rise can cause serious and even life-threatening problems for opponents. The sudden drop having the possibility of freezing the liquid in the opponent's body before suddenly heating it up again, causing a sudden and violent burst of the opponents cells as the temperature of their body suddenly changes. Similar to what happens when you pour boiling water into a frozen glass. Even if the person somehow survives contact with the fire the danger isn't over, the possibility of cold shock setting in is very likely, leading to heart attacks. After consuming the fire element from another God slayer she required months of training before she was able to use the dual element mode without becoming extremely sick and passing out after using only a few basic spells. After a full one years time, she had gained the ability to control and properly use the magic both in training and in battle. While the use of her dual element still causes strain on her body she has enough willpower and control over her magic to continue using the mode of twenty to thirty minutes depending on her magic usage during that time. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ice Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Legal Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Blue Eyes Category:Knife User Category:Martial Artist